Question: $ 140\% - \dfrac{4}{2} - \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 140\% = \dfrac{140}{100} = 1.4 $ $ -\dfrac{4}{2} = -2$ $ -\dfrac{1}{2} = -0.5$ Now we have: $ 1.4 - 2 - 0.5 = {?} $ $ 1.4 - 2 - 0.5 = -1.1 $